psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Genetic factors and serotonin
Serotonin production is mediated by a number of genetic factors. The 5-HTT transporter gene ----- See also *Serotonin transporter *Anxiety - Serotonin *Autism - Serotonin *Bipolar disorder - Serotonin *Clinical depression - Serotonin *OCD - Serotonin *SAD - Serotonin *Schizophrenia - Serotonin References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Caspi, A.; Sugden, K.; Moffitt, T. E.; Taylor, A.; Craig, I. W.; Harrington, H.; McClay, J.; Mill, J.; Martin, J.; Braithwaite, A.; Poulton, R. (2003). Influence of life stress on depression: moderation by a polymorphism in the 5-HTT gene. Science 301: 386-389, PubMed ID : 12869766 *Cho, H. J.; Meira-Lima, I.; Cordeiro, Q.; Michelon, L.; Sham, P.; Vallada, H.; Collier, D. A. (2005). Population-based and family-based studies on the serotonin transporter gene polymorphisms and bipolar disorder: a systematic review and meta-analysis. Molec. Psychiat. 10: 771-781, *Conroy, J.; Meally, E.; Kearney, G.; Fitzgerald, M.; Gill, M.; Gallagher, L. (2004).Serotonin transporter gene and autism: a haplotype analysis in an Irish autistic population. Molec. Psychiat. 9: 587-593, *Esaki, T.; Cook, M.; Shimoji, K.; Murphy, D. L.; Sokoloff, L.; Holmes, A. (2005).Developmental disruption of serotonin transporter function impairs cerebral responses to whisker stimulation in mice. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 102: 5582-5587, PubMed ID : 15809439 *Fan, J. B.; Sklar, P. (2005).Meta-analysis reveals association between serotonin transporter gene STin2 VNTR polymorphism and schizophrenia. Molec. Psychiat. 10: 928-938, *Feinn, R.; Nellissery, M.; Kranzler, H. R. (2005). Meta-analysis of the association of a functional serotonin transporter promoter polymorphism with alcohol dependence. Am. J. Med. Genet. (Neuropsychiat. Genet.) 133B: 79-84, *Gelernter, J.; Pakstis, A. J.; Kidd, K. K. (1995). Linkage mapping of serotonin transporter protein gene SLC6A4 on chromosome 17. Hum. Genet. 95: 677-680, 1995.PubMed ID : 7789954 *Grabe, H. J.; Lange, M.; Wolff, B.; Volzke, H.; Lucht, M.; Freyberger, H. J.; John, U.; Cascorbi, I. (2005). Mental and physical distress is modulated by a polymorphism in the 5-HT transporter gene interacting with social stressors and chronic disease burden. Molec. Psychiat. 10: 220-224, *Gregor, P.; Patel, A.; Shimada, S.; Lin, C.-L.; Rochelle, J. M.; Kitayama, S.; Seldin, M. F.; Uhl, G. R. (1993). Murine serotonin transporter: sequence and localization to chromosome 11. Mammalian Genome 4: 283-284. PubMed ID : 8507984 *Hariri, A. R.; Mattay, V. S.; Tessitore, A.; Kolachana, B.; Fera, F.; Goldman, D.; Egan, M. F.; Weinberger, D. R. (2002).Serotonin transporter genetic variation and the response of the human amygdala. Science 297: 400-403, PubMed ID : 12130784 *Heils, A.; Teufel, A.; Petri, S.; Seemann, M.; Bengel, D.; Balling, U.; Riederer, P.; Lesch, K. P. (1995). Functional promoter and polyadenylation site mapping of the human serotonin (5-HT) transporter gene. J. Neural Transm. 102: 247-254, *Heils, A.; Teufel, A.; Petri, S.; Stober, G.; Riederer, P.; Bengel, D.; Lesch, K. P. (1996). Allelic variation of human serotonin transporter gene expression. J. Neurochem. 66: 2621-2624, PubMed ID : 8632190 *Heinz, A.; Braus, D. F.; Smolka, M. N.; Wrase, J.; Puls, I.; Hermann, D.; Klein, S.; Grusser, S. M.; Flor, H.; Schumann, G.; Mann, K.; Buchel, C. (2005). Amygdala-prefrontal coupling depends on a genetic variation of the serotonin transporter. Nature Neurosci. 8: 20-21, PubMed ID : 15592465 *Herman, A. I.; Philbeck, J. W.; Vasilopoulos, N. L.; Depetrillo, P. B. (2003). Serotonin transporter promoter polymorphism and differences in alcohol consumption behaviour in a college student population. Alcohol Alcohol. 38: 446-449, PubMed ID : 12915525 *Hoefgen, B.; Schulze, T. G.; Ohlraun, S.; von Widdern, O.; Hofels, S.; Gross, M.; Heidmann, V.; Kovalenko, S.; Eckermann, A.; Kolsch, H.; Metten, M.; Zobel, A.; Becker, T.; Nothen, M. M.; Propping, P.; Heun, R.; Maier, W.; Rietschel, M. (2005). The power of sample size and homogenous sampling: association between the 5-HTTLPR serotonin transporter polymorphism and major depressive disorder. Biol. Psychiat. 57: 247-251, PubMed ID : 15691525 *Hu, X.-Z.; Lipsky, R. H.; Zhu, G.; Akhtar, L. A.; Taubman, J.; Greenberg, B. D.; Xu, K.; Arnold, P. D.; Richter, M. A.; Kennedy, J. L.; Murphy, D. L.; Goldman, D. (2006). Serotonin transporter promoter gain-of-function genotypes are linked to obsessive-compulsive disorder. Am. J. Hum. Genet. 78: 815-826, PubMed ID : 16642437 *Kim, S.-J.; Cox, N.; Courchesne, R.; Lord, C.; Corsello, C.; Akshoomoff, N.; Guter, S.; Leventhal, B. L.; Courchesne, E.; Cook, E. H., Jr. (2002). Transmission disequilibrium mapping at the serotonin transporter gene (SLC6A4) region in autistic disorder. Molec. Psychiat. 7: 278-288, *Lasky-Su, J. A.; Faraone, S. V.; Glatt, S. J.; Tsuang, M. T. (2005). Meta-analysis of the association between two polymorphisms in the serotonin transporter gene and affective disorders. Am. J. Med. Genet. 133B: 110-115, *Lesch, K.-P.; Bengel, D.; Heils, A.; Sabol, S. Z.; Greenberg, B. D.; Petri, S.; Benjamin, J.; Muller, C. R.; Hamer, D. H.; Murphy, D. L. (1996). Association of anxiety-related traits with a polymorphism in the serotonin transporter gene regulatory region. Science 274: 1527-1530, PubMed ID : 8929413 *Lesch, K. P.; Balling, U.; Gross, J.; Strauss, K.; Wolozin, B. L.; Murphy, D. L. (1994). Organisation of the human serotonin transporter gene. J. Neural Trans. 95: 157-162, *Maestrini, E.; Lai, C.; Marlow, A.; Matthews, N.; Wallace, S.; Bailey, A.; Cook, E. H.; Weeks, D. E.; Monaco, A. P.(1999). Serotonin transporter (5-HTT) and gamma-aminobutyric acid receptor subunit beta-3 (GABRB3) gene polymorphisms are not associated with autism in the IMGSA families. Am. J. Med. Genet. (Neuropsychiat. Genet.) 88: 492-496, *Marziniak, M.; Mossner, R.; Schmitt, A.; Lesch, K. P.; Sommer, C. (2005). A functional serotonin transporter gene polymorphism is associated with migraine with aura. Neurology 64: 157-159, PubMed ID : 15642926 *Mendlewicz, J.; Massat, I.; Souery, D.; Del-Favero, J.; Oruc, L.; Nothen, M. M.; Blackwood, D.; Muir, W.; Battersby, S.; Lerer, B.; Segman, R. H.; Kaneva, R.; Serretti, A.; Lilli, R.; Lorenzi, C.; Jakovljevic, M.; Ivezic, S.; Rietschel, M.; Milanova, V.; van Broeckhoven, C. (2004).Serotonin transporter 5HTTLPR polymorphism and affective disorders: no evidence of association in a large European multicenter study. Europ. J. Hum. Genet. 12: 377-382, PubMed ID : 14735161 *Munafo, M. R.; Lingford-Hughes, A. R.; Johnstone, E. C.; Walton, R. T. (2005). Association between the serotonin transporter gene and alcohol consumption in social drinkers. Am. J. Med. Genet. (Neuropsychiat. Genet.) 135B: 10-14, *Murphy, G. M., Jr.; Hollander, S. B.; Rodrigues, H. E.; Kremer, C.; Schatzberg, A. F. (2004). Effects of the serotonin transporter gene promoter polymorphism on mirtazapine and paroxetine efficacy and adverse events in geriatric major depression. Arch. Gen. Psychiat. 61: 1163-1169, PubMed ID : 15520364 *Ogilvie, A. D.; Battersby, S.; Bubb, V. J.; Fink, G.; Harmar, A. J.; Goodwin, G. M.; Smith, C. A. D. (1996). Polymorphism in serotonin transporter gene associated with susceptibility to major depression. Lancet 347: 731-733, PubMed ID : 8602004 *Ozaki, N.; Goldman, D.; Kaye, W. H.; Plotnicov, K.; Greenberg, B. D.; Lappalainen, J.; Rudnick, G.; Murphy, D. L. (2003). Serotonin transporter missense mutation associated with a complex neuropsychiatric phenotype. Molec. Psychiat. 8: 933-936, *Persico, A. M.; Militerni, R.; Bravaccio, C.; Schneider, C.; Melmed, R.; Conciatori, M.; Damiani, V.; Baldi, A.; Keller, F. (2000).Lack of association between serotonin transporter gene promoter variants and autistic disorder in two ethnically distinct samples. Am. J. Med. Genet. 96: 123-127, PubMed ID : 10686565 *Pezawas, L.; Meyer-Lindenberg, A.; Drabant, E. M.; Verchinski, B. A.; Munoz, K. E.; Kolachana, B. S.; Egan, M. F.; Mattay, V. S.; Hariri, A. R.; Weinberger, D. R. (2005). 5-HTTLPR polymorphism impacts human cingulate-amygdala interactions: a genetic susceptibility mechanism for depression. Nature Neurosci. 8: 828-834, PubMed ID : 15880108 *Ramamoorthy, S.; Bauman, A. L.; Moore, K. R.; Han, H.; Yang-Feng, T.; Chang, A. S.; Ganapathy, V.; Blakely, R. D. (1993). Antidepressant- and cocaine-sensitive human serotonin transporter: molecular cloning, expression, and chromosomal localization. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 90: 2542-2546, PubMed ID : 7681602 *Rotondo, A.; Mazzanti, C.; Dell'Osso, L.; Rucci, P.; Sullivan, P.; Bouanani, S.; Gonnelli, C.; Goldman, D.; Cassano, G. B. (2002). Catechol O-methyltransferase, serotonin transporter, and tryptophan hydroxylase gene polymorphisms in bipolar disorder patients with and without comorbid panic disorder. Am. J. Psychiat. 159: 23-29, PubMed ID : 11772685 *Savitz, J. B.; Ramesar, R. S. (2004). Genetic variants implicated in personality: a review of the more promising candidates. Am. J. Med. Genet. (Neuropsychiat. Genet.) 131B: 20-32, *Schinka, J. A.; Busch, R. M.; Robichaux-Keene, N. (2004). A meta-analysis of the association between the serotonin transporter gene polymorphism (5-HTTLPR) and trait anxiety. Molec. Psychiat. 9: 197-202, *Sen, S.; Burmeister, M.; Ghosh, D. (2004). Meta-analysis of the association between a serotonin transporter promoter polymorphism (5-HTTLPR) and anxiety-related personality traits. Am. J. Med. Genet. 127B: 85-89, *Smits, K. M.; Smits, L. J. M.; Schouten, J. S. A. G.; Stelma, F. F.; Nelemans, P.; Prins, M. H. (2004). Influence of SERTPR and STin2 in the serotonin transporter gene on the effect of selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors in depression: a systematic review. Molec. Psychiat. 9: 433-441, *Sukonick, D. L.; Pollock, B. G.; Sweet, R. A.; Mulsant, B. H.; Rosen, J.; Klunk, W. E.; Kastango, K. B.; DeKosky, S. T.; Ferrell, R. E. (2001). The 5-HTTPR*S/*L polymorphism and aggressive behavior in Alzheimer disease. Arch. Neurol. 58: 1425-1428, PubMed ID : 11559314 *Taylor, W. D.; Steffens, D. C.; Payne, M. E.; MacFall, J. R.; Marchuk, D. A.; Svenson, I. K.; Krishnan, K. R. R. (2005).Influence of serotonin transporter promoter region polymorphisms on hippocampal volumes in late-life depression. Arch. Gen. Psychiat. 62: 537-544,PubMed ID : 15867107 *Ursu, S.; Stenger, V. A.; Shear, M. K.; Jones, M. R.; Carter, C. S. (2003).Overactive action monitoring in obsessive-compulsive disorder: evidence from functional magnetic resonance imaging. Psychol. Sci. 14: 347-353, PubMed ID : 12807408 *Willeit, M.; Praschak-Rieder, N.; Neumeister, A.; Zill, P.; Leisch, F.; Stastny, J.; Hilger, E.; Thierry, N.; Konstantinidis, A.; Winkler, D.; Fuchs, K.; Sieghart, W.; Aschauer, H.; Ackenheil, M.; Bondy, B.; Kasper, S. (2003). A polymorphism (5-HTTLPR) in the serotonin transporter promoter gene is associated with DSM-IV depression subtypes in seasonal affective disorder. Molec. Psychiat. 8: 942-946, *Yu, Y. W.-Y.; Tsai, S.-J.; Chen, T.-J.; Lin, C.-H.; Hong, C.-J. (2002).Association study of the serotonin transporter promoter polymorphism and symptomatology and antidepressant response in major depressive disorders. Molec. Psychiat. 7: 1115-1119, *Zhong, N.; Ye, L.; Ju, W.; Tsiouris, J.; Cohen, I.; Brown, W. T. (1999).5-HTTLPR variants not associated with autistic spectrum disorders. Neurogenetics 2: 129-131. PubMed ID : 10369890 Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Serotonin Category:Genetics